Me and My Angel
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Umm its kinda sad i put it up a long time ago but just put it in chapters. *just changed the title to one that fit better ^-^
1. Default Chapter Title

Heero and relena  
  
Disclaimer- only own alea  
  
A.n- To the person who review heero and relena I decided to take your advise yes i was kinda rushing it i was in a hyper mood So here it is i rewrote it it came out differently to. And it was not rushed. I hope this one came out better.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
  
relena stood there on her balcony thinking about heero. She looked up at the stars wondering when he'd come back. He had to go away on a mission. She was about to go down and get something to eat when she was shot from behind letting out a scream of pain she feel to the floor.  
  
The person who shot her ran out of the room as a maid ran in to see what had happen she screamed herself when she saw what had happen and picked up the phone dialing 991and the hosptal.   
  
*1 week later*  
  
It was 1 week later and to the world and heero relena peacecraft was dead. But to the rest of the g-boys and co she was still alive.   
  
"We had it all planed out." duo complained.   
  
"Duo we had no idea relena would go into a coma." Hilde said.   
  
"Guys maybe we should tell heero" a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes said.   
  
"We can't not yet alea" Sally said  
  
"I think you all better get to the cemetery I'm gonna stay here with relena make sure she's ok. Someone gotta tell her when she wakes up" Alea said  
  
"Why" duo wondered.  
  
"Heero gone over the edge" Trowa said after minutes of silence.   
  
"What" duo asked  
  
"Heero on his way to relenas grave to kill himself" trowa said running out the door followed by everyone else except for alea who was sitting by relena.  
  
"I don't think either one of you will make it threw the night." alea said tears coming out of her eyes.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Ya its going to have three parts instead.   
  
review please i hope this was better (than the first part at least.) And sorry it so short 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Heero and relena  
  
Disclaimer- only own alea  
  
A.n-Ok i might take down the oringal i might not. But i don't think i will just to see if people will compare the two storys (probably not though) But i'm gonna let ya'll decided  
  
  
Chapter 2- the peom and the end  
  
Duo and the others ran up in the cemetery and to relenas grave duo saw heero and called his name hoping he hear him. "HHHHEEEERRRROOO"  
  
Heero held the gun in his hands as tears fell silenty down his face. He put a note on relenas grave and put the gun to his head he said. " i hear them scream out my name but i can only think of you and the pian and suffering i'm going threw. So i'll end it now with one shot and we can be togeather forever me and my angel" With that said and done he fired ending his life. As he feel down on top of the earth.   
  
"Heero you baka she was still alive" duo yelled when they got to him.  
  
"You guys" nion said holding a letter. But no one herd her they were trying to get dou to settle down.   
  
"Duo calm down yelling and isulting him ain't gonna bring him back" wufei said holding on to duo's braid so he didn't beat the stuffing out of heero's body"  
  
"Heero. Now how are we gonna tell relena your dead" Duo cried leaning on to hilde who was right next to him. (remember duo is heero best freind)   
  
*IN THE HOSPTAL*  
  
Unknowingly to them they didn't have to tell relena. For even in her coma relena knew what had happend as a tear slid down her face she came out of her coma long engough to wisper a good bye to the world then her heart montier stop and relena peacecraft had to slipped away.   
  
"I knew this was a bad idea" alea said breaking down and crying. She had not only lost a brother. (they have what i guess you call a sibling bond) But a good freind two. She Reached for the phone to call quatre and tell him the news.   
  
*back at the cemetery*   
  
Quatre had just got off the phone with alea.   
  
"Guys bad news" quatre said hating to tell them this they had already lost heero but now relena to. "Relena gone"   
  
"Figures." Nion said. "They cared so much they would fallow each other even in death they will be togeather."   
  
"Relena was strong" wufei said. "She brings honor to natuka and so does heero. we will both morn there death."  
  
Nion suddelny rememberd the note. "Guys listen to this i think heero wrote it. its a peom" Nion said and she started reading it.  
  
~ i stare at your grave gun in hand   
and i remeber the fight we had   
and how i forgot to say i love you   
but you already new that  
But it isn't the same as it is telling you  
but your gone  
I remeber how i always promised to protect you  
But i failed  
Failed to say even in death  
so as i stand here gun in hand   
i hear them scream out my name   
but i can only think of you and the pian and suffering i'm going threw.   
So i'll end it now with one shot and we can be togeather forever me and my angel~  
  
when nion was done reading it everyone had tears in there eyes.  
  
"he really loved her engough to die" zechs siad  
  
"He would still be alive if we had told them the truth." Duo said.   
  
*Back at the hosptail*   
  
After nion had finished reading the peom quatre had left to confort alea.   
  
"Why he have to die" alea cry'd softly in quatres arms she hated showing she was weak but she couldn't hold it in she loved her bother with all her heart.   
  
"Its ok alea." Quatre wisperd softly to her.  
  
"I had just barely knowing him." she said.   
  
It was true she had only been with the g-boyz for two years.   
  
"Its ok" quatre said again also crying.   
  
*2 months later*   
  
"Heero i just want you to know i miss you alot now your always in my heart" alea said puttting flowers on his grave. The she walked over to relenas.  
  
The graves were side by side with each so they would be near each. "And relena you were one of my best freinds and you will also be missed much. No one new how to shop better than you." alea said also putting flowers on her grave.   
  
She then turned around and walked back up the hill to were quatre was waiting for here.   
  
~*~*~  
  
I really hope it wasn't to sad. So i wanna know was this one better or worse. Come on tell me or all your worst fears will come true. J/K  
  
R+R please  
  
  



End file.
